The Krul Tepes Show
The Krul Tepes Show is a television series created by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl. Summary Krul Tepes decided to work at Doom 'n Gloom, a clothing store for Gothic people with Drusilla, Spike and Wilhamena. As she meets up with vampires, humans and other characters, she befriends them. Characters Krul Tepes Krul Tepes is a vampire girl who has no reflection, burns in the sunlight, drinks human blood and kisses everyone to turn into vampires. She is the owner of the Gothic clothing store, Doom 'n Gloom. Drusilla Drusilla is the co-owner of Doom 'n Gloom and a gothic singer who has a crush on Spike. She can seduce and hypnotize her victims as she sires them. Her favorite drink is blood, just like on what vampires do. Spike Spike is Drusilla's vampire boyfriend. He is described as a "badass" and his love for Drusilla is a better love story than Twilight. He is a friend of Krul's and is happy to see her work at Doom 'n Gloom. He enjoys the nighttime, in which he puts railroad spikes on people's head and is part of the Scooby Gang. He has a cool personality and is a "bad boy". Wilhamena Wilhamena is an African-American vampire who can turn into a bat and devours people's souls. She is a cute and cool sexy mother of Enid. However, she works for Krul Tepes, Drusilla and Spike, in which she befriends them. She may be a mother figure to Krul, but somehow, treats herself as the protector and guardian of Krul. Shit GTG Shit GTG is a superhero who can fly, shoot lightning out of his fingers and say "SHIT GTG". Debuting in "Two Superheroes?!", he was bitten by Krul and turned into a vampire, alongside LMAO BUTTS. He is somehow cynical yet very smart and seems to have a liking of Wilhamena. LMAO BUTTS LMAO BUTTS is a superhero who can fly and say "LMAO BUTTS". Debuting in "Two Superheroes?!", he was bitten by Krul and turned into a vampire, alongside Shit GTG. He is very obnoxious and cries out "LMAO BUTTS", which makes the customers either laugh or be annoyed. Unikitty Unikitty is a unicorn-cat hybrid who works at the Candied Heart, a store which is a parody of Claire's with elements of Forever 21 thrown in. She enjoys girly things like hearts, rainbows, unicorns and bows. She has a brother named Puppycorn as revealed in "Working at Doom 'n Gloom". Krul seems to hate Unikitty because she finds her too girly. She is a rival to Krul. Chelsea Keezheekoni Chelsea Keezheekoni is a 9-year-old braces-wearing girl who is very tomboyish (unlike Unikitty) and is friends with J.P., Luan, Beast Boy, Radicles, Lapis Lazuli and Unikitty. She may be upbeat but have a salty side. She is very happy to meet her friends and enjoys weird, creepy and gross things. She also picks her nose with her pinky finger just like Radicles always does in the meantime. Larry Needlemeyer Larry Needlemeyer is an origami rock humanoid who works at the Groovy Smoothie. His favorite meme is Number 15 Burger King Foot Lettuce. He loves selfies, Cory in the House and is very shy and sweet. Michelanne "Mike" Mazinsky Michelanne "Mike" Mazinsky is an 11-year-old tomboyish homophile and xenophile who is attracted to racial people and cultures. She is friends with Chelsea and The Horse Girls. She is very energetic about how things work and even likes being happy and carefree. In "Mike is a Weaboo", it is revealled that she is a weaboo. Satoru Iwata's Ghost Satoru Iwata is a ghost that haunts Doom 'n Gloom after being contacted by Krul and the other vampires during a seance. In "2spooky4u", he loves to frighten people, and he is a very friendly ghost. He is a Japanese video game programmer, businessman the fourth president and chief executive officer of Nintendo. Raven Raven is a Gothic teenager who is a half-demon from Azarath and Beast Boy's girlfriend. She is 15 years old. She is somehow very angsty and has a bad attitude. When she gets upset, she turns very demonic. List of episodes Season 1 #Working at Doom 'n Gloom - Krul helps Drusilla, Spike and Wilhamena work for Doom 'n Gloom. #Don't Touch Me, I'm Frightened - In a parody of the Don' Hug Me, I'm Scared videos, Krul and her vampire friends are encountered by something amusing. #Circa 1985 - Krul winds up in 1985 along with her vampire friends and Raven, too! #Mike is a Weaboo - Mike is acting like a weaboo and starts being xenophilic, so she watches anime to cure her anxiety. #Two Superheroes?! - Shit GTG and LMAO Butts meets up with Krul Tepes, in which she has a problem meeting them. #The Crossover Friends of Six?! - In a crossover between The Crossover Friends of Five, Krul meets up with the CFoF. #Meet the Horse Girls! - Krul meets up with the Horse Girls, whom in which, unlike the Horse Girls, Krul hates horses. #I Got a Crush on Krul - Mikaela gains a crush on Krul Tepes. #Lapis Goes Goth - Krul gives Lapis a Gothic makeover. #Candied Heart - Krul seems to have a rivalry towards Unikitty, who opens up a store for girly girls called Candied Heart. #2spooky4u - It's Halloween and Krul goes trick-or-treating. #The Groovy Smoothie - Larry Needlemeyer has his job at the Groovy Smoothie, a food court at the mall. #Connie Comes to Visit - Connie visits to see Krul. #Like Mother, Like Daughter - Enid ends up with Krul to stay with her for fun, but Wilhamena gets in the way. #WOOHP! There It Is! - Alex, Sam and Clover go see what Krul is doing; Lapis decided to come over to Luan's sleepover. #A Holly Jolly Christmas - Krul Tepes closes Doom 'n Gloom to start Christmas time with her friends. #Lu-creepy-tia - Lucretia decided to visit Krul after a meeting at the mall with Wilhamena. Category:Stuff by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Craig of the Creek Category:Cyanide & Happiness Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Category:Seraph of the End: Vampire's Reign Category:OK K.O.!